Super-Duper Mart
The Super-Duper Mart is a building in the town of Lexington in the Commonwealth. Background Story Though once a store franchise for many Americans in 2277, the Great War destroyed much of the store and killed or mutated every customer inside, this is evident by the skeleton corpses and Feral Ghoul occupant. The Super-Duper Mart is now simply yet amother cesspool for Feral Ghouls and death alike, any who enter surely die as shown by the deceased Minutemen scattered around the derelict store. Layout The Pharmaceutical section is to the left of the store entrance and further up, behind it directly to the left of the entrance is the Diner, directly in front of the entrance is the Checkout area and behind that is the store storage area, generator and stairs leading down to the garage. Quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - A location where Knight Rhys (of the Cambridge Police Station) will ask the Sole Survivor to cleanse the Wasteland. * Ghoul Problem -A location where settlers will send the Sole Survivor to remove the ghoul threat. * Randolph Safehouse -A location that may be given by the Railroad as one of the dead drops. * Quartermastery -A location where Scribe Haylen (of the Cambridge Police Station) will ask the Sole Survivor to locate tech in. Main Quests * Randolph Safehouse Side Quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth. * Ghoul Problem. * Quartermastery. Notable Loot * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor (issue #3) it is in the northwest end, right of the Milton General Hospital poster, in the magazine rack near the pharmacy. * One Fusion Core in the back room of the store just before going down the stairs to the garage. * Three Short-Laser Muskets near separate deceased Minutemen scattered throughout the store; one of the deceased Minutemen is in the pharmaceutical section on the left from entering the store on a counter, one is in the garage beneath the store which can accessed via the stairs at the back of the store, the last one is in the back store rooms. They can sometimes have modifications. * Two Nuka-Cherry, one is in a wooden crate on the counter-top in the back right corner of the store next to the Nuka-Cola machine, the second is laying in a wooden crate on a cabinet against the wall opposite of the power console where the Fusion Core is located. * Two Nuka-Cola Quantum are in the round grocery stands past the doorway off of the the front entrance. * Several Fusion Cells are scattered around the deceased Minutemen. * Several Rad-X on the counter near the deceased Minutemen in the back. * Emma's holotape near the body of Emma in the garage below the store, Josh's holotape is near the body of Josh in the back store room. * Two Vault-Tec Lunchbox, one is on the top of the cabinets behind the counter at the diner area at the west corner of the store, the second is in the northwest nearby parking garage, it is nearby the Protectron. Inhabitants * Feral Ghouls. * Deceased Minutemen. Factions * Feral Ghouls Pictures Fallout4_SuperDuper_Ingame.png|Ingame photo of The Super-Duper Mart Trivia Category:Fallout 4 Location Category:Fallout 4 Building